


A very merry Christmas to, all.....

by CaptainGalaxy108



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, F/M, Multi, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGalaxy108/pseuds/CaptainGalaxy108
Summary: Merry Christmas!!
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Iron Dad Secret Santa 2019





	A very merry Christmas to, all.....

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A very merry Christmas to my secret Santa! ;) Hope you like it!

It was Christmas Eve. Tony Stark was alive and well, getting his children too many presents, and his friends too many gag gifts. You know, the usual. Pepper was not impressed with some of the gag gifts, especially when most of them weren't for the child's eye. Morgan or Peter. Especially, not Morgan. She did not need to be asking what adult things were at six years old. Definitely, not. 

There lives were peaceful, living at the lake house. No Avengers coming here, there and everywhere. Captain America had been passed on. Sam Wilson, the new Captain America, who'd have thought? Nobody, even Bucky was shocked when Steve came back an old man, and passed the shield on to Sam. Everybody was. Natasha was dead, and that had an effect on everyone. The public were shocked, no Iron Man or Captain America, well a new one. But, not the same. But, things change, people die, some move on, others don't. That's just how life goes...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pepper, Morgan and Peter were in the kitchen trying to make chocolate chip cookies for Santa. Morgan was a firm believer, and even if she wasn't Peter always took up the charade. Due to Ned, having a little sister and MJ having a good few siblings. It was all part of the Christmas fun really, baking cookies for 'Santa' giving a carrot to the reindeer, and some milk (or whiskey) for Santa! "Hey, he needs to keep warm in the sleigh right?" Well that's what Tony said, when Morgan asked "Dad, what's whiskey? And if it's a drink can I have some!! Pleaseeeee!!" She begged, Peter making up on the spot that only Santa could have it and that it was very very special. 

Having Santa's plate with cookies and milk, and a carrot for the reindeer, Morgan very tired indeed, went to bed all smiley having opened her one present on Christmas Eve gift. It was an Avengers jigsaw, her showing Peter Spider-man, on it asking if she knew what his secret identity was, he said nobody knew, and that Spidey was very good at keeping secrets, and Tony laughed, quietly in the background, Peter giving him a quick glare. Tony quickly quietening down, listening to Morgan babblt about what she might get tomorrow. 

Meanwhile, when the children were in bed, he went down to the lab for a final check of Peter's present. May was coming from, New York tomorrow, Tony, of course giving her a lift in his private jet. He didn't want to seem, like he was going to out do May with presents, which he knew didn't have a lot especially after the snap. So, he had made. E.D.I.T.H, even dead I'm still the hero. He had made it before the what people called the 'Endgame' fight, in case he met an untimely death, and wanted something to have for Peter. But, luckily he was still alive, and well enough to get it entirely finished, and ready for him. He hoped he liked, after all he wasn't his father.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas morning, Peter woke up to a monkey jumping up and down on his Bed. 

"Petey, Peter come on, come on it's Christmas!!!" She shouted into the air, seemingly at the ceiling. Looking up with a twinkle in her eyes. "Mom and Dad are already awake and they sent me to wake you up!" 

"Okay, okay, Mo. I'm coming, I'm coming." He said wiping his eyes tiredly, slipping his feet into shoes as fast as he could, being as excited as she was in reality. He had gotten Tony and Pepper kind of a picture album, not just of him but as all of them. He hoped he wasn't overstepping boundaries. He wasn't Tony's son.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan pounded down the stairs, presumably waking up the entire state. She was right, Pepper and Tony waiting at the bottom of the stairs for them. 

"Sorry, kid. We said to her, if she could wait more, but she was half way out the door by then. Ah, well." He said, laughing. Not, sorry at all. 

"It's, fine. I kind of expected it anyway." He said not surprised. "Morning, Pepper." He added, briskly. Hoping, he didn't seem rude. 

"Morning, Peter. Come, on then. Let's go open Presents." She answered in reply, smiling as Morgan jumped up and down, looking at all of them, seemingly asking them to hurry on with their greetings and come on. And boy were there presents.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter and Tony hadn't given there presents. Not that either of them noticed. It's just, both of them were nervous. But when, Pepper was putting Morgan to bed, and May was heading in for the night, they both spoke up.

"So, kid-" "Tony, I-" 

"Sorry, you go first." 

"You." Tony said laughing at the cheesiness of it all. 

"Well, I know I should have given this to you earlier, but I was really nervous. And I really hope you like it," Peter rambled nervously, giving Tony the nicely wrapped gift. Tony opened it and he wanted to cry, it was a photo album, of them together before the snap. With, Happy and May, Peter and himself, Pepper and him. All memories that he thought he could never relive, but now he could. 

"I love it, kid. Thank you." He said tearing up. "Mines, no comparison but I still hope you like it." He said going Peter the sunglasses case.

"Hello, Peter. I am E.D.I.T.H." she said to him, when he opened the cased. Peter looked bewildered and Tony quickly went to explain. 

"That's E.D.I.T.H. It stands for 'Even dead I'm still the hero' kind of ironic when you think about it. Before the endgame battle I knew there could be a chance I wouldn't come back you would, so I made her for you. To, help you out with that Brad fellow, or well you know." He said winking at him. "She commands to you an me only so, no one can tamper with her. You can really do anything with her. Type of like a new KAREN." 

"Thanks, dad." Peter said without thinking, suddenly looking up.

"No, problem son."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked your gift! Merry Christmas to everyone who read this and to a great year ahead, ;) @LifelessMii on Tumblr! I hope it's what you wanted!!


End file.
